Returning To You
by YukiGoku
Summary: It comes to a point where he can no longer control his urges. Searching desperately for souls to devour, not even that can subside his desires to finally end his contract with his Young Master. He needs to devour his unclean soul, but when his wishes come true, it's not as easy as it seemed.  * Set after Claude devours Alois' soul.
1. Soul Deprived

**Yuki**: Ciel, would you be ever so kind and read this disclaimer?

**Ciel**: ..._ /walksaway._

**Yuki**: ... Well, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters, nor do I get paid for writing fanfiction. I like to imagine Ciel in pink undergarments.

**Warnings: **Perverted minds, rape, boyxboy, & violence.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Soul Deprived**

He had spent all day attempting to distract himself from his obvious desires. He failed so miserably at this task, that he broke the number one rule as to never consume other souls while contracted with a human. After consuming his third soul for the day, he still felt uneasy and unsatisfied. Giving up on his quest to relieve some tension, the demon returned to his Young Master's mansion without being noticed of his recent activities. Sebastian being so on edge, had a hard time hiding his irritation. This didn't go unnoticed by his Master, Ciel. When Sebastian strode into Ciel's office with his afternoon snack, he decided he would put his butler to the test and confront him. He kept a calmingly cool tone as he spoke, "To where on this earth have you been? Don't think I haven't noticed your absence, Butler." He spat the last word out like venom, receiving an irritated glare from Sebastian that was quickly covered up by his usual smirk. "I had a list of things to attend to, my lord. My apologies," he gave Ciel an apologetic bow before returning to his still form.

As he poured Ciel's tea into a china cup, he relaxed himself and prepared for the comment he was awaiting to receive. "I called for you several times, I don't appreciate the ignorance. If you must leave to attend to your chores, have everything prepared before hand, Sebastian." He finished taking a sip of his Earl Grey. Sebastian clenched and unclenched his fists, wishing to plunge his hands into the brats chest, and rip out his insides. "My deepest apologies, Young Master. Next time I will inform you of my where abouts while attending to the young masters 'chores'." Now he was starting to become livid. How dare this bratty child talk to him that way! He could feel the heat in the back of his neck, the sweat forming on his palms underneath the gloves, and the uncomfortable sensation rising up in his stomach. To say he was angry, was an understatement by far. Ciel shown a shocked expression that quickly contorted into one of anger. He slammed down his hands onto the wooden desk below him, rising from his chair and raising his voice to Sebastian, "Well excuse me, you are in no position to say such things! How dare you speak to your Master in such an absurd way!"

This time it was Sebastian's turn to raise his voice, clenching his fists tightly and attempting to keep his cool. "My my, it seems my Young Master is do for his nap. We wouldn't want him cranky as to let his childish behavior get the better of him." Ciel gawked at Sebastian in surprise. In all the time of knowing the demon, has he ever spoken in such an unkind manner before. Ciel glared daggers at the man, stepping around his desk and stomping up to Sebastian, he looked up into those blazing crimson eyes. "What the hell is your problem, Sebastian? Please enlighten me as to what I have done-" His eyes began to glow a fiery color, becoming more angry by the second. His resolve slipping quickly, "-to upset you, and pull that stick out of your ass-" He could feel his finger nails becoming sharp as razor blades and digging through his gloved material, his teeth becoming as pointy as tacks, and the copper taste in his mouth as he bit down hard into his tongue. "-or better yet, disappear and never show your face to me again! I'm sure you have no problem spending the rest of your days consuming the many souls it would take to fill that empty hole deep down inside that you pompous bastards call a heart." That's all it took for Sebastian to snap in two. He was sick and tired of being belittled by this selfish, spoiled, little prick. No longer would he stand for it! Before Ciel could carry on with his ranting, The windows and mirrors in the office began to shake violently before they shattered into dozens of little pieces, and flying across the room, the mirrors falling off the walls harshly and landing a few inches away from their original places on the walls.

Ciel jumped back in shock, hitting his lower back harshly into the wooden edge of his desk. He panted and stared at Sebastian like a deer caught in headlights. _'What the hell was that?_' Sebastian seemed just as surprised as Ciel, confused by the extreme forces he had just caused. Soon enough, you could hear the loud banging and worried voices of the other servants in the mansion. They came piling in with shocked and worried expressions plastered across their faces. "What was that, what happened Sebastian!" cried Mey-Rin. Sebastian quickly composed himself, turning towards the servants. "Nothing to concern yourselves about, Mey-Rin. Please return to your current activities." He said calmly with a warm smile. They shared a few confused glances with each other and bowed while saying in unison, "Yes, Sir!". They quickly retreated from the office, closing the door, and disappearing out of site. Sebastian returned his gaze to Ciel, noticing he hadn't budged from his same state before the servants had came barging into the room. Ciel composed himself, closing his mouth into a straight line. Sebastian opened his mouth as if to say something, but was to late when Ciel silently moved past him and out the door into the hallway. Sebastian sighed, deciding right now would be as good a time as any to prepare for supper. As he lead his way to the kitchen, he could hear the soft sobbing reverberating from Ciel's bed chamber as he passed by the half closed mahogany door.

Once in the kitchen, Sebastian removed his tailcoat and began to chop several different ingredients for tonight's supper. He kept replaying the incident that happened not long ago in his Master's office. Sebastian could feel the anger returning as he thought over the things Ciel had said to him. The memory replayed on repeat like a broken record, _'Pull that stick out of your ass'_ He began to chop faster, letting his anger get the best of him. _'Never show your face to me again!'_ The knife was getting awfully close to his long fingers without him realizing it, as he was to engrossed in his thoughts. _'To fill that empty hole deep down in side that you pompous bastards call a heart.'_ He yelped out, pulling his hand away from the blade and hissed in discomfort. He stabbed the cutting board with the knife, making the blade go through the board and into the counter top. At the same time, the windows once again shattered into dozens of pieces and flew in several different directions. His knuckles were white from gripping so tightly on the knife's handle. He let go of the knife, leaving indents in the handle where his fingers had been. He stared wide eyed at his hand where the fresh blood dripped from his index finger.

Sebastian could feel his heart beat racing as he stared intently back and forth from his hand to the broken glass that littered the kitchen floor tiles. As soon as he heard the servants footsteps becoming louder as they made their way into the kitchen, Sebastian tried his best to hide his hand and plaster on a fake smile for them. He told them not to worry, nor to worry of the broken glass, but to return to their previous tasks. When he was sure they were gone, he let out a pained moan without realizing he had been holding it in. He glared at the blood that began to stain into the wooden cutting board, deciding to just dispose of the object. Pulling the knife from the cutting board, he replaced the board with a new one. He resumed preparations for this evenings supper, feeling very much more relieved than before. He cleared his mind of all negative thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Sebastian wore a smug grin as he watched his Young Master savor his meal. Ciel not taking notice to his butlers odd behavior. Once it was time to retire for the night, Sebastian quickly bathed and dressed his Master for bed. Not wanting to deal with him anymore, Ciel sent Sebastian off to his own bed chamber. He let the feeling of sleepiness overcome him and swallow him hole into a deep sleep.

**xxxx**

Sebastian tossed and turned over and over in his bed. The pain started to ebb its way into him. His throat starting to burn like fire and his eyes glowing bright. He clutched his stomach, digging his fingers into his sides, letting them tear through the material of his thin white button up shirt. He was quickly losing control of his actions, wanting nothing more than to taste that sweet porcelain skin under his tongue. To graze slowly over his throat with his teeth, and run his long fingers all over his petite figure. He let out a low growl and pulled his hair roughly between his fingers, feeling the sharp horns tear through his skull. Sebastian could feel the familiar spiky sensation run over his back. He shot a hand to his left shoulder, pulling out the feathers that tried to tear through his back. He snapped. Sebastian shot up off his bed, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges, and made his way to Ciel's room in quick strides. When he reached the door of his Master's room, he swung the door open. Sebastian stared wide eyed at the empty bed, feeling his blood boil. He let out a growl and begun his search through the mansion for a certain pale skinned child.

He backtracked as he passed the glass door that lead out to the garden, Ciel's snow white skin standing out and catching his attention. Just watching the way he looked up into the starry night sky, the moon reflecting so perfectly off his smooth milky skin was unbearable. He used his super speed to his advantage and appeared quickly behind Ciel, catching the child off guard. Ciel stepped back letting a look of terror wash over his face. He stared up into the demons animalistic eyes, receiving a very unsettling toothy grin from the tall man. In one swift movement, Sebastian had Ciel pinned to the wall. He slammed his palms on each side of Ciel's head and moved in closer to whisper softly into his ear. "Are you scared?" Ciel being unable to make a coherent response, nodded his head slowly. Sebastian basked in the waves of fear that reverberated off the young boy's body, taking in every blissful moment. He moved back enough to stare Ciel in the eyes and ran his left index finger across his cheek, letting his razor sharp nail cut a line across the soft skin. Ciel hissed bitterly at the crude action, trying to push himself as far up onto the wall as possible. "I've waited far to long to get what I want." Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear, running his right hand up his thigh. "I'm not going to hold back any longer."

Ciel shook in fear as he stared in shock at Sebastian's hands running all over his body. He gulped and closed his eyes tight when he felt the demons hands run underneath his night shirt, tweaking one of his soft nubs. "S-stop..." Acting as if he were deaf to the request, Sebastian licked up the side of Ciel's neck, over his jaw, and across his cheek. He swiftly grabbed onto Ciel's thighs and hoisted them up, grinding into the small body against the wall. Ciel tried his best to push Sebastian away, but to no avail. The demon decided to change positions and quickly slammed the small body into the ground. He received a yelp and gasp of pain, enjoying the reactions he was getting from the boy. He ground his hips rough and fast into the body beneath him. Sebastian tore away the bottoms on his Master's form, receiving his shoulders being pushed away harshly. He grinned from ear to ear, unzipping his pants slowly to torture the boy farther. Ciel became frantic, screaming and trying to crawl away from the demonic form above him. Sebastian quickly grasped Ciel's wrists with his right hand and shoved them down hard into the dirt, making sure to trap Ciel affectively. Using his left hand, he removed his large manhood from his pants, and slammed hard into his Master's tight virgin hole. Ciel screamed out in pain and felt the tears form in the corners of his eyes. He had never felt such pain in his life. Already, the blood dribbled down his thighs like a waterfall from being torn open. Sebastian kept up the rhythm of rough, hard, and fast, moaning out animalistic noises. Tears were spilling down the sides of Ciel's face by now. He bit down hard into his plump lower lip, attempting to weakly escape Sebastian's death grip around his wrists.

Sebastian became more rough, treating Ciel's body like a rag doll. Ciel could feel the throbbing erection thrusting deep inside of him at intense speed, coming to the conclusion that Sebastian was close to hitting climax. He tried to claw his way out of Sebastian's grip, yelling at him to not finish inside of him. He was to far gone, and gave three of his roughest thrusts as he could muster up, slamming fast into Ciel, and releasing his climax deep within his tight bundle of muscles. Ciel clamped around the feeling of being filled, milking Sebastian more in the process. He was so overly full, the bodily fluids began to dribble out the sides of his hole, mixing with the blood. Sebastian pulled out fast, and hoisted Ciel up in his lap, grasping the sides of his face in his large palms. He gave Ciel a look of satisfaction painted over with a smirk. He licked the tip of Ciel's nose quickly, squeezing his skull a little tighter in his grasp. Ciel stared at him with wide eyes and began to shake his head violently. He slapped his hands atop Sebastian's, trying to pry them free of his head. He was to stunned to speak in words, and continued to attempt communication through body language. Sebastian grinned at Ciel and whispered close to his face, "I'm going to savor this moment." Ciel gripped at Sebastian's shirt tightly, feeling intense pain course through out his entire being for only a second.

His Young Masters blood sprayed onto his face, clothing, and all around him. The crimson blood ran down his body like a flowing river. He stared into the dull lifeless eyes of his former Master, his heart feeling like it has seized its beating. His wide eyes become full of shock and terror, the intense desire he once held washing away. His hands begin to tremble as they loosen their grip on his lifeless Master's skull. He watches in horror as the body falls limp to the ground in a harsh manner. Out of nowhere, it feels as though a thousand sharp objects have pierced through his chest. Sebastian falls to the ground beside his Masters corpse, and grasps his head in pain. He arches his back off the ground letting a scream tear its way from his throat. Sebastian's eyes fill with black, jet black veins quickly grow beneath his skin starting from his eyes, past his cheeks and down his jaw, and scattering in every which direction across his body. All he can hear is the sounds of his own screams and the ringing from his ears. A flash of red appears by his side, along with several splashes of black on white. He can hear the mumbles of voices near him, sounding as if he's trapped in the bottom of a well with water plugging up his ears.

He can make out several topics being thrown around in frantic tones between the strangers that range from Ciel, to cinematic records, and to his own current state. For a second, he swears he hears the annoyingly high pitched voice of a certain red headed Grim Reaper. It doesn't last long, as his self control completely vanishes and he becomes incoherent to any and everything around him. Sebastian leaps onto one of the familiar faces, straddling the pale face with glasses, and wrapping his hands around the persons throat. He digs his fingers into the soft flesh, growling when strong arms wrap around his waist and pulls him off of the panting form beneath him. Sebastian gets slammed into the ground by strong hands, now lying next to his Master's corpse once more. He can make out long raven hair on a pale face. His breathing stops when he feels the sharp painful sensation of a fist plunging deep into his chest, almost receiving the feeling of something being extracted from his body. His head begins to pound, his heart racing again as the hand pulls itself out of his chest. His ears are ringing, his eyelids feel heavy, and he pants harshly as he makes out one single sentence that is accompanied by a warm smile before blackness consumed him, "My sweet, sweet birdie."

**xxxx**

Grell stood beside William, not sure if his eyes were really reading what they were. "It says here in the records that Ciel Phantomhive is due to depart at exactly 1:33 am sharp. Although, it does not say his cause of death..." William spoke out and fading on the last few words. Grell shot William a shocked expression, heightening his tone in worry as he replied, "But if that's so, then it was caused by unknown or supernatural causes! How can that be Will?" William gave Grell a skeptical look, tapping his gloved index finger on his chin. "Possibly the demon is at fault here..." Grell covered his mouth with his hand, acting as if he were being accused of something horrid. "Nooo wayyy, not my Bassy! I'm sure of it!" William shot him an annoyed look, closing the book shut in his palm. He closed his eyes, kneading his eyebrows together as he spoke calmly. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to see for ourselves then." Grell shot his fist into the air and jumped for joy. "Yes! Any excuse to see my Bassy! Even if that brat is in my presence." He stuck his tongue out at William, displaying an amused expression. William just rolled his eyes, and beckoned for the overly excited Reaper to follow. They made their way to the mansion, the atmosphere covered in an eerie silence.

It wasn't long before an ear splitting scream was heard in the back part of the mansion. They exchanged alerted looks, before nodding and sprinting off the roof into the back where the large Garden was located. Once locating the source of the scream they had heard, they let out shocked gasps. Lying on the dirt ground, was not the clean cut, calm demon butler they knew as Sebastian. But a demon clearly experiencing intense waves of pain. They rushed to his side, watching as he thrashed around violently. "Oh, my poor Bassy! What should we do, Will?" William gazed intently at Sebastian, clearly thinking very hard on the situation. "... What indeed." He murmured mostly to himself. His eyes widened as the realization of the situation dawned on him. "I've seen this happen before..." All of a sudden he was quickly caught off guard, as the demon who once lay on the ground in agonizing pain, jumped onto him and landing them both harshly into the ground. He gasped, choking for air as he was strangled with strong hands. He could feel the fingers digging their way into his flesh. He attempted to muster up as much vocabulary as he could. "G-Grell... Get t-that woman h-here at-t o-o-once-e...!" Grell knew exactly who William was referring to, given the current situation. He shook his head quickly, and sprinted off into the darkness.

It felt like eternity as William awaited the arrival of the one whom he knew could help. He took a deep intake of breathe as the hands were torn away from his neck, leaving long cuts across his flesh in the process. Grell reappeared by his side, offering aid to the panting man currently seated in the cool dirt. He quickly helped William up onto his feet, and was ordered to inform the other Reapers of the situation. Considering this was no ordinary trip to judge a soul. William looked over at the beautiful raven haired women who was currently ramming her fist into the chest of Sebastian. He winced as she withdrew her palm out of the dazed demons chest. She held Ciel's blue gem ring in her palm that was currently covered with dripping blood. She smiled sadly down at the demon who began to slowly pass out below her. "My sweet, sweet birdie."

Once she was sure he was sleeping peacefully, she stood to her full 6 foot height. Glancing over at William, she smiled sweetly at the man who pushed his glasses up on his nose. "It's been awhile, Willie." He cringed at the nickname, replying with a little smile. "As it has, Seerie" She took long strides up to the man, placing her right palm on his shoulder. "It's wonderful to see you in such great health!" She exclaimed with a toothy grin. William looked down at his feet for a moment, giving the women a low chuckle. He returned his gaze, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. "Likewise." He returned her smile, allowing her to ruffle his raven locks in between her fingers. She withdrew her hand, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blood from her left palm. As she cleaned the ring free of blood she spoke softly, "Have you been watching over my son as I asked?" William scratched the back of his neck, giving a hesitant reply. "Well, as often as I am allowed, Seerie. You see as Grip Reapers, we are not offered personal time very often. And do to this fact alone, he's been quite hard to track around everywhere. But I reassure you, the chances I get to run into him I've taken."

She gave him a warm smile, returning her gaze to the still bloodied ring and urged him to go on. He gave a sigh and continued. "Unfortunately, Sebastian doesn't know the circumstances and only sees me as an annoying old rival. Whenever I've the chance to make contact with him, it somehow turns into unfortunate events. Thus, we will attack one another. This being our usual routine. It's not as if I could inform him of the situation. I was ordered not to do so, Seerie. I am sorry, I haven't been a very good nephew to you." Seerie let out a laugh, shoving the now clean ring into her pocket. She waved her hand, placing the other on her hip. "Nonsense, Dear! You've been a wonderful delight! Always have been in my presence." She gave him a wink and tapped the tip of his nose with her index finger. As she returned her gaze to Sebastian, she gave an obvious pout and crossed her arms. "Now, why is my precious Luci still lying on the ground! He'll catch a cold in this weather!" William gave her an annoyed look. "But it's only-" She quickly cut him off, raising her hand as if to say she would not hear of it. "Please, Willie, bring my Luci to his room and let him rest." William slumped his shoulders, and sighed in annoyance. "... Yes auntie." She clasped her hands together, thanking her nephew as he swung Sebastian's limp form over his shoulder and made his way through the glass door. Seerie gazed down at Ciel's corpse and placed her palm on her chin. "Now, what to do with you..."

* * *

_Sooo, I hope you liked this first chapter. I'm not exactly sure where this is going, but hopefully it won't be to bad, haha... Uhmmm review if you want. Flames are welcomed so I can roast marshmallows. :3_


	2. Mothers Know Best

**Yuki: **Sebastian, would you read this disclaimer please?

**Sebastian: **_/Scansoverdisclaimer. _Oh my, this seems rather peculiar. What's this of my Young Master being violated in such a vulgar manner?

**Yuki: **Ahaha... Yeah about that- _/pointsatsquirrelandruns._

**Sebastian: **_/Glares. _Well, I suppose if I am the one doing the deed I don't particularly mind...

**Yuki: **_/Comesoutofhiding. _Heh... Anyways, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, nor it's characters. And I do not get payed for writing fanfiction. I wish Ciel was half cat so Sebastian could cuddle with him.

_**Warnings: **None_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Mothers Know Best**

Sebastian awoke in the comfort of the pitch black night. For awhile he just lay there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He felt lost, confused and lonely. A strong feeling of emptiness, although he wasn't quite sure why. He jumped a little when he heard shuffling noises near the side of his bed where an armchair resides. He set his gaze on the chair, where sat a dark figure. The figure moved forward, settling its elbows on its knees and resting its chin on the backside of its pale hands. The moonlight shed in through the window and ghosts across the figure, reflecting off wire-rim glasses. Sebastian went wide eyed and stared at the familiar Reaper with his jaw hung open. He sat up quickly, feeling a little dizzy doing so. As he grasped his head in pain he could hear a voice humming. Then it spoke ever so softly and in a kind, worried manner that the demon did not expect to ever come from the Reaper. "How are you feeling?" Sebastian snorted and broke out into a wide grin. "Just peachy." The Reaper raised his head and shot Sebastian a worried look. "A very bruised peach at that." That was enough to wipe the smile off of Sebastian's face. The demon sighed, and let his head fall onto his bent knee, looking in the Reapers direction. "What are you doing here, William?"

He gave Sebastian a skeptical look before replying with an index finger to his lips, "Mmh... Must I have a purpose for attending to my cousin while he is in emotional turmoil?" Sebastian glared at William, raising his head and tightening his fists into the sheets. "Like you ever cared before. What makes it any different now? Once a stranger, always a stranger..." He looked away and continued on bitterly, "... And I want to keep it that way." William sighed and rose from his seat, crouching by Sebastian's bed side. He settled a hand on Sebastian's leg and gave him a sad smile. "I am sorry, Lucius. I never intended for things to be this way, but things have gotten so bad between us... Well I- I can't fix the things I've done in the past..." Sebastian let his eyes droop, kneading his eyebrows together. "Go on..." "Luci, there is so much more you don't understand... You're young, and right now... Right now those things I think- it would be best left alone." Sebastian frowned at his cousin. "Don't do that, Will. You know I hate it when you hide things from me."

William gave Sebastian a warm smile and sat next to him on the bed, placing his palm atop his little cousin's head. "Would you like to know a secret?" Sebastian's eyes lit up with excitement like a child's. He received a chuckle when he quickly nodded his head, urging William to go on. "When we were younger, I was told by my father to never get to close with you. This was due to the fact that our paths were destined to stray apart. You being a demon, and I being a Reaper we were bound to end up supposedly against each other. But Luci, I never wanted this! I never wanted to lie to you, and make you believe that I hated you so strongly all these years." He let his hand fall away from Sebastian's head, and locked his gaze in his lap. "I understand your hatred towards me. I understand if you've been angry, and hurt. But I only did it for the best of the situation. I didn't care if you were to come to detest me, because at least I could still protect my cousin from the sidelines... You are my family, not that many would believe so..." Sebastian gawked at William in surprise. He replied in a hushed tone, "We are one in the same, you and I." William chuckled at his little cousin, running his hand through his raven locks. "Indeed we are."

**xxxx**

Sebastian wondered aimlessly through the gardens maze, wondering where his Young Master had been placed. He shoved a hand in his pocket, letting the other run through his locks out of habit. "How has my Lucius been? Have you awaken alright?" Sebastian tensed slightly as a strong hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed. He smiled and turned his gaze from the white roses to his pale faced mother. "It's been awhile since anyone's called me that." His mother faked a look of surprise at this realization. "Really? Well, that is your name after all. What are you going by these days, hm?" Sebastian's smile widened as he turned towards his mother. "Sebastian. And I'd like it to stay that way if you don't mind." His mother crossed her arms, giving him a disproving pout. "I can't be going around, calling my birdie Sebastian!" He grimaced at the nickname and attempted to interrupt his mother. "Mother-" "I don't even understand why Willie would call you by such an unrepresentative name!" "...Mother-" "Ohhh~ My poor, poor birdie! Why has-" "Seerie!" She gave her son a shocked expression, whispering with her hand over her chest. "...What ever happened to 'mommy'?"

Sebastian laughed at the statement, receiving a frown from Seerie. He cleared his throat, letting the laugh die off and scratched the back of his neck. "What happened exactly?" Seerie's eyes widened for only a brief moment before she covered it up with a straight facial expression. "Does my birdie want to know the truth?" He sighed and slumped over, "Mother, please-" "I'll call my birdie whatever I damn well please!" Sebastian crossed his arms and glared at his mother, cocking his head to the side. She gave him a look as if she hadn't said anything wrong and continued, "Well?" He shook his head several times before replying with a straight face. "Of course." Seerie rubbed her arms as if she were suffering from the freezing cold, and gazed towards the snow white roses with a warm smile on her face. "Do you know of the poem of forbidden love, birdie?"Sebastian rolled his eyes at the nickname but decided to let it pass for the meantime. "I don't believe so, mother." Seerie smiled once more, keeping her gaze on the roses. "Once a demon, thy shalt not love. Thy born from the angels, with the beauty of one single white dove. They are pure and full of joy. Thy lurk to destroy. But a love like your own, is sure to be shown. Therefore thy soul shall turn black. Surely your true love will come back."

"The meaning of this poem is to say that Demons are forbidden to love any human soul, for they were created by the heavens. But if one of our own were to fall in love with a human, their soul would consume itself, killing the host. Of course this is only put into place once the contract has been fulfilled, and the soul has been consumed. It is virtually impossible to fall in love with a random humanoid unless you were to become contractor with the contractee. In other words, make a contract with a human."She returned her gaze to her son to find him very deep into thought and processing the information he had just received. The pieces were starting to click together and he urged his mother to carry on. "When I was your age, birdie, I made a contract with a strong willed man. He wanted revenge for those whom had murdered his family, and in return he payed the price with his soul. He seemed happy and willing to give his soul away. But our contract was dragged along for several years before anything exciting had come up. Over this time period, we had begun to share similar feelings to what the humans would have called Love. It wasn't long before our time had been cut short. But I had come to a realization that I no longer craved his soul, but more than so to be with this man. We went through the stages of love, and finally decided to end our contract. I had found many different remedies as to how one could extract a soul and bind it to an object. He gave me his locket that he wore around his neck at all times, and I had bound his soul to it. Once his body was lifeless, all it took then was to return his soul, and re-contract under different circumstances. It was then decided that when he was killed, his soul would be departed and he would return as a demon himself. We escaped the human world, and returned to my home in the underworld together. We got married, and had many children. You being one of them, birdie."

Sebastian looked stunned, realizing now that the kind hearted man his mother had been referring to through the entire story was his father. "Father was once a human?" Seerie cocked her head to the side, placing a hand on Sebastian's cheek, and giving him a warm smile. "Yes, birdie." He removed her hand from his face, and continued to hold onto it. "But wait, isn't there some kind of punishment for loving him?" Seerie nodded her head, giving her son a half smile. "When I had consumed his soul the first time, it had almost killed me. Luck fully, Willie was there to bind the soul unto the locket. This is how I came to the realization that it would be successful in binding his soul to an object." Sebastian gave Seerie a skeptical look. "So you're saying that the same thing has now happened to me? Is that how you knew what to do? What about-" "Your eyes, yes that is also an effect of the punishment. It turns your soul black, remember?" Sebastian let his mouth form into an 'O' shape as realization dawned on him. Then he crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side. He replyed to his mother in a sarcastic tone. "I thought demons didn't have souls?" Seerie grinned for a moment before chuckling at her sons question. "If we were soulless, how would we be able to feel?" He dropped his arms in defeat, hunching over and pursing his lips while looking to the side. "... Well played." Seerie laughed once more at her sons unusual behavior. His eyes went wide as he let a deep blush wash over his face. "T-then t-that means..." _'I'm in love with Ciel...?'_

**xxxx**

Sebastian remembered the last time he had stood on this stone landing long ago. With many trees overlooking the island. He stood in front of the stone bench that once sat a dazed and accomplished Ciel. _'Will it hurt?'_ Sebastian smiled at the fond memory. He took quick strides to the side of the stone bench and got on one knee. He removed his glove from the once contracted hand, and rested the palm over an odd symbol carved into the stone. It was barely noticeable until it started to glow slightly. Then suddenly, the stone bench slid over, allowing a stairwell to appear that went down into a dark space. He quickly made his way into the tomb, making sure the stone bench returned to its original placing before going down the dark stairwell. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sebastian found one torch lit evenly upon four walls. There in the middle, was a tall black wooden coffin. The torch light shined off of the coffin, Sebastian running his long pale fingers across slick black wood. He carefully opened the coffin with both hands and stared at the young boy lying inside.

He had recalled the Undertaker saying something about putting a spell on the tomb so that Ciel's body would be preserved. It must have been working wonders, for the young boy merely looked as if he were in a deep slumber. He wished so desperately that just by shaking him a little, he would awaken as his normal grumpy self. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy, nothing could ever just be easy for Sebastian. Not far off outside the tomb, Sebastian could hear branches breaking on the ground under heavy footsteps. He was quick on his feet in swift movements. He closed the coffin softly, blew out the torch light, and removed himself from the tomb allowing the stone bench to return in its original placing. He hid behind a nearby tree and watched carefully for movement. Noticing the footsteps had seized movement, he skillfully moved around the tall tree and swiftly ran into the woods.

Suddenly he was jumped upon and tumbled to the dirt ground. Sebastian let out a displeasing grunt, turning quickly to find the source of whatever was rummaging through his pockets. He was caught off guard to see a familiar face hovering over him with a shiny object rolling back and forth between the gloved fingers. He tried to be quick and grasp the ring back but to no avail. The man jumped back quickly avoiding Sebastian's blow. "Give that black, Claude!" He didn't care if he sounded frantic, instead he let his emotions get the best of him. Claude smiled as he watched the disheveled demon stumble back onto his feet. "My my, someone seems moody..."Sebastian glared at Claude, sprinting towards him in an attempt to claim back what was rightfully his.

"You already got what you wanted, you don't need another one!" Claude moved to the side and avoided Sebastian easily. He pursed his lips in reply, "Mmh, you don't do well under stress." Sebastian stopped in his tracks and stared at Claude in disbelief. "... Give it." Claude glared at Sebastian and turned his gaze to the ring. "I recall not being very satisfied with that soul. But this one..." He smirked at the panting demon before him. "... This one is special." Before Sebastian had time to reply or even throw more blows at the demon, Claude disappeared before his eyes. He groaned, placing one hand on his hip and the other over his face. Sebastian realized that although he would definitely get the ring back in the end, this was going to be a very long game of tag that he was not willing to participate in. He then let his features ghost over with a stern look, fisting his palms at his sides. _'Whatever it takes, Ciel...'_ Sebastian sprinted off into the woods, planning on visiting home after what seemed like a lifetime. _'I WILL get you back!"_

* * *

_So yeah, I was originally planning on updating this sooner but things didn't turn out as planned. My bad... But I hope you liked this anyways. I wanted the chapter to be longer, I know it's not as long as the first chapter. Review and flame or whichever. _


End file.
